Comfort
by sheonlyreadsbooks
Summary: I wrote this right after season 3 of Glee ended. This is a small little thing about Kurt coping with not getting into the school of his choice and Blaine being there for him. T for language


"Come on, Kurt. We should leave." Blaine suggested, trying to pull his boyfriend's hand in the direction of the car.

"Can we stay here just a bit longer?" Kurt whispered through the tears.

"Staring at where the train used to be won't change anything. I'm sorry." Blaine spoke with as much sympathy in his voice as possible.

"But it's not fair." Kurt broke down and began sobbing.

Blaine took him in his arms and held Kurt close to his chest. The crowd walked by as if nothing was happening. Everybody who came to see Rachel off was gone, other than Finn. Finn was sitting on a bench crying to himself. Blaine wanted to help both Finn and Kurt but he knew Finn would be better left alone.

Once Kurt's sobs began to slow, Blaine pulled back a little, looked his boyfriend in the eyes and gently said, "Do you want to go to my house for a bit?"

Kurt's response was nothing more than a small, pathetic nod of the head. The entire car ride was nearly silent. They took Blaine's car because both of them anticipated some sort of break down on Kurt's account; thankfully it was after Rachel left. Blaine kept the radio, but ever so slightly. Kurt went back and forth between crying and staring at nothing. Blaine's right hand intertwined with Kurt's, deciding comforting him was worth the risk of not driving with both hands on the wheel. When they pulled up to Blaine's house, both boys got out of the car and walked to the door silently.

"Nobody's home. Let's go lay in bed." Blaine finally said once they walked into the house.

"Yes, please." Kurt mumbled.

When in the room, Kurt automatically curled up into a ball on the side that was traditionally his side of the bed when he laid with Blaine. Blaine cuddled around Kurt's body, stroking Kurt's hair and kissing the back of his neck and ear. Kurt broke into sobs again. Kurt was barely breathing at this point and shaking uncontrollably. Blaine held onto his boyfriend tightly whispering words of love directly into his ear until Kurt finally calmed down. When Kurt finally stopped sobbing, Blaine sat himself up, which caused Kurt to whimper and feel more alone.

"Please sit up, baby." Blaine pleaded, trying to softly pull Kurt up.

"I have no reason to." Kurt mumbled.

"For me?" Blaine asked.

Kurt's teary eyes looked into Blaine's puppy dog eyes and Kurt felt the strength to move out of the fetal position and sit up, facing his boyfriend. They sat looking at each other for what seemed like hours, when Blaine finally slipped his hands into Kurt's lap, so their fingers could intertwine. They stayed silent for a few more minutes, just looking into each other's eyes. Kurt's tears slowed down and his sniffling calmed down.

When Kurt was finally visibly calmer, Blaine decided to speak again, "Kurt, you are the strongest, most talented and wonderful person I've ever met. I'm in love with you. I'm not telling you this to make you feel better. I'm telling you this because you deserve to know it. It's all true."

"It's nice to know that you love me, but you're the only one. I'm not good enough for anybody or anything." Kurt confessed.

"Kurt, how could you believe that? One college said no. You have a year to apply to different colleges, or go to different auditions, or Hell, you could even go to New York yourself and try it for a while for yourself." Blaine ranted with sad frustration.

"God, Blaine. Do you really think I want a pep talk from you?" Kurt lashed back.

"I'm not giving you a pep talk. I'm giving you suggestions. It's fucked up that you didn't get into Nyada, but you really do have all year to apply to other schools or do whatever the hell else there is to do." Blaine tried to explain.

"But there's nothing for me to do here. I hate it here. The only good thing is you, my dad and my friends. Unfortunately, you're going to be doing in school, my dad's going to be in DC even more and most of my friends are leaving the state." Kurt retorted.

Blainejust hugged Kurt and the tears came again. After a while of crying, Kurt finally moved positions so he was laying his head in Blaine's lap. Blaine stroked Kurt's hair again and wiped the tears from his face. When Kurt's tears calmed down again, he sat back up and looked at Blaine.

"I'm sorry. I just feel so broken, like my dreams will never come true." Kurt whimpered.

"Your dreams will come true, because there is nobody in the world like you." Blaine stated, and then he leaned forward to kiss Kurt's lip.

The kiss was soft and loving. There was no struggle for dominance or lust in the kiss. The kiss promised security, strength and love. Kurt and Blaine had kissed thousands of times before but neither of them ever felt this desperately broken during a kiss. The kiss didn't make Kurt feel fixed but it gave him hope that things would be okay. He felt the pit of his stomach warm up with love and his eyes became a little less wet.

Both of them pulled away from each other at the same time. There was a feeling of separation that neither of them fancied, but they knew that this wasn't the best time for kissing or anything else. Now was a time for talking. Kurt had a lot to say and Blaine had a lot to say. The boys sat on that bed for two and a half hours discussing feelings of failure and loss and hopes and dreams and jealousy and anger and rage. After the talking was over, Blaine went downstairs while Kurt crawled under the blankets.

Blaine returned with a carton of ice cream, two spoons, and The Notebook. The ice cream wasn't brand new, so the two of them were able to finish the carton off before the movie was even half way done. It took less than a half hour after that for the sound of Blaine's heartbeat and the voices of Rachel McAdams and Ryan Gosling to put Kurt into a much needed slumber. Once Kurt started snoring, Blaine decided to allow himself to drift off into a sleep as well. Both of them fell asleep that evening knowing that no matter what was going to happen, the two of them would always have each other.


End file.
